No de nuevo
by damydark
Summary: Belphegor ya no podía perdonarle esta vez, no de nuevo. Mi primer BelxMammon, en mi historia ella es una chica, por favor dejen sus rewiens siiii?


No de nuevo

N/A: Luego de leer todos los one-shorts de Mammon y Bel, me quede con las ganas de hacer mi contribución a esta pareja, así que aquí esta. No olviden dejar sus rewiens por favor, es muy apreciada su opinión.

Des pues de la batalla contra Byakuran, los Arcobalenos sufrían de dolores insoportables en su cuerpo cuando este trataba de desarrollarse, la arcobaleno de la niebla igual notaba como su cuerpo trataba de crecer y acompañado de un gran dolor cada que trataba de dejar que creciera a su antigua forma adulta, pero esto solo provocaba que callera sin aliento sobre el suelo. La única manera que encontró para que menguara era insertando llamas de la niebla dentro de su pacificador indigo, pero al hacerlo cualquier crecimiento que se notara desaparecía dejándola en el mismo estado de bebe.

Reborn la contactó semanas después de que sintiera el primer dolor, al parecer Verde por que los arcobalenos sufrían de ese dolor cuando sus cuerpos trataban de recuperar su forma adulta. Tal parecía que la maldición trataba de romperse por sí sola.

-Pero necesitamos a todos para que podamos terminar de romper la maldición.

-No me gusta trabajar gratis. Pero esta vez are una excepción.

-Estaremos en la mansión a las 12, no llegues tarde Viper.

-Reborn, ¿y cómo planean romper la maldición?

-…

-Reborn.

-Intensificaremos ese dolor unos minutos para extraer las llamas de los pacificadores que hay en nuestros cuerpos, son esas llamas las que no permiten que regresemos a nuestros antiguos cuerpos. Esperamos que todos puedan aguantar lo suficiente para extraerlas todas.

-¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que lo logremos?

-Un 37% más o menos.

-Entiendo…nos vemos allá entonces…-colgó el teléfono y se quedó un momento pensando en voz alta sopesando las probabilidades-cualquiera puede morir con un 63% de probabilidad, y solo hace falta que uno no lo aguante para que estemos todos perdidos…Debo pedirle permiso al jefe.

La reacción entre los Varia que estaban en la sala no se hizo esperar, él bebe de la niebla que había regresado de la muerte quería poner todo en juego en una apuesta que se inclinaba más a que lo perdiera todo.

-Ushishishi imposible, no puede ponerse en riesgo de muerte el bebe plebeyo solo por cumplir el capricho de esos estúpidos arcobalenos.

-¡VOIIII! Yo digo que lo haga, no nos sirve de nada un mugriento bebe cuando se trata de peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo, el maldito mocoso siempre termina huyendo.

-Boss ¿Permitirá que Mammon se vaya?- dos cuchillos volaron a clavarse en el pecho del guardián del trueno.

-¡Por supuesto que no, calamar de pelo raro!- el príncipe mostro una sonrisa algo forzada nerviosa, trago en seco esperando a que el jefe se negara a lo que Mammon solicitaba.

-Por favor jefe, mi desempeño no menguara luego del cambio, le pido que me deje ir esta noche.

-Puedes ir, ahora largo basura-salieron corriendo de la habitación cuando les empezó a arrojar montones de botellas de vino italiano.

-¡VOIII! Ese maldito jefe me las pagara algún día, oe ¡Levi! Lussuria necesita apoyo en el norte, vete esta misma noche ¡Príncipe bebe! ¡Vete al sur donde Fran! Ese maldito novato ya se tardó con la misión.

-No quiero-dijo serio para irse por el pasillo molesto.

-Maldito, tendré que ir personalmente ¡Voi!- Squalo se fue furioso a su habitación dejando a la arcobaleno de la niebla sola pensando en su compañero de la tormenta.

Bueno ya hablaría con él después, ahora debía arreglar sus cosas e irse, se fue hasta su habitación para preparar una pequeña mochila, mientras metía una capa la asalto uno de esos dolores intensos en todo el cuerpo, pero ahora la llego a tirar al suelo jadeante sintiendo como su cuerpo deseaba dar ese abrupto crecimiento, gemía con el dolor mientras trataba de estirarse hasta el anillo que había caído un poco lejos.

Escucho nítidamente como alguien entraba a su habitación, y pudo ver como esa persona agarraba el anillo frente suyo para cargarla y se sentaba en la cama con ella en brazos, vio un ligero tono índigo ser desprendido del anillo de su dedo, su pacificador no tardo en absorberlas mitigando un de a poco el dolor.

-Ushishishi , de verías agradecerle al príncipe.

-Déjame en paz estúpido príncipe.

-Y en este estado quieres ir a esa misión suicida ¿Por qué no quedarse así con el príncipe? A él le da igual que forma tengas. Él te ayudara cuando sufras ushishishi-Mammon veía a ese joven rubio de cabello erizado asía afuera sonreírle mientras la ayudaba, él tan grande, ya con 25 años era todo un hombre bastante apuesto, brazos más gruesos, su espalda más fuerte y gruesa y ese pelo ahora desarreglado le gustaba, daba la sensación de que era suave al tacto, y ella tan pequeña en sus brazos. Cuando volvió él fue algo efusivo, le abrazaba, estrujaba y era raro cuando la dejaba sola en algún lado, incluso llegaron al punto de que el la despertaba para que bajaran a comer, o solo se metía a su pequeña cama de vez en cuando para dormir. Sentía agradable por el trato que tenía para con ella y hasta la hacía sonrojar un poco en algunas ocasiones. Como esta, en la que sentía su cara roja, era una suerte que su capucha le cubriera el rostro ocultando sus mejillas.

-No quiero vivir como una bebe Bel.

-Al príncipe le gustas como bebe, puede cargarte, dormir contigo en sima o llevarte en mi hombro.

-Pero no soy una bebe Bel. Quiero volver a mi antigua vida.

-Para el príncipe lo eres ¿Por qué quieres volver a esa antigua vida? ¿Sin ser arcobaleno el jefe ya no permitirá que estés con migo, ¿Por qué quieres cambiar entonces? ¿No te gusta que el príncipe te consienta?

-No es eso, es solo que quiero volver a mi cuerpo, caminar y no tener que ver todo tan grande.

-Puedes flotar bebe plebeyo.

-No importa, quiero hacerlo, quiero dejar esa estúpida silla de bebe, quiero dejar las cosas pequeñas, quiero dejar este débil cuerpo odioso, quiero que dejen de confundirme con una verdadera bebe en las misiones, quiero volver a mi vida a mi cuerpo, este es detestable.

-Al príncipe le gusta este cuerpo… ¡Y esta es tu vida!-Belphegor estaba molesto, lo demostraba en su tono de voz, sus manos eran dos puños y en su cara no había sonrisa, solo una mueca de enojo- ¡Esta es tu vida! ¡Si te vas te mueres! ¡Estás conmigo y esos idiotas y no te aceptare de otra manera aun si llegas a volver!-el dolor ya había pasado, el guardián de la tormenta Varia sabia como producir una pequeña flama de la niebla, fue el primero en enterarse de su estado de dolor en el que a veces caía Mammon, aprendió a producirlas para ayudarla pero solo hasta ese momento se lo había mostrado.

Mammon ya se había parado y flotaba a su armario.

-No pienso seguir viviendo así, para mí esto no es vida-se clavó un cuchillo contra la madera del ropero y su ropa, lo que le siguieron más y más clavándola completamente del ropero evitando que se moviera.

-No permitiré que te vayas…te cortare en pedazos de ser necesario-sintió un cuchillo muy cerca de su cuello-No permitiré que me dejes de nuevo…-en su estupor sintió como el príncipe recargaba su cabeza sobre su pequeño hombro-Él príncipe se aburrió mucho sin su plebeyo favorito-su hombro se mojaba un poco y en ese instante comprendió porque estaba tan empecinado en que ella no se fuera.

-Regresare…volveré Bel…-y se desvaneció en sus manos.

-Mammon…-una furia inmensa se apodero de él y aventó sus cuchillos por toda la habitación causando un desastre por todo lo que sus hilos cortaban en el trayecto-No te lo perdonare…no de nuevo…-salió dando un portazo sin esperanza a que la arcobaleno más débil de los siete pudiera regresar luego de esa noche.

N/A: ¿Qué le parecio? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Si leíste esto y te gusto deja tu Rewien es muy muy importante para mi saberlo


End file.
